That kind of day
by Elizabeth Bartlett
Summary: The day had started out so promising but it ended up being one of those days. Spoilers for Sunday R&R.
1. 9 AM

A/N: This started out as a one-shot but evolved into something longer. I blame my sick habit of wanting to whump Major Lorne be it physically, mentally, or a combination of both. Takes place during 'Sunday' (aka the episode I hate with a passion) so there are spoilers (obviously) and it won't be a very happy fic, so don't read if you want to feel chipper at the end. You have been warned. Disclaimer for all chapters; I own Max and the other characters you don't remeber ever seeing on SGA, the character of Lydia belongs to BiteMeTechie, and everything else belongs to TPTB. Read and Review!

Max shifted and moved to curl up next to Evan but cold sheets welcomed her. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see him walking back into the bedroom.

"Did I wake you?" Evan asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"No, where're you going?" she asked turning around so that she was facing him.

"I'm gonna go finish painting the control towers, I was thinking we could put it in the nursery when it's done."

"_If_ you ever finish." Max replied, drawing the covers up around her and stifling a yawn. "You've been working on that since last year."

"I know, but it's almost finished." Evan said moving closer to Max and smiling.

"Ew, you smell like turpentine and paint." Max wrinkled her nose at the smell; ever since becoming pregnant she couldn't handle even the faintest of smells, let alone the stronger ones, getting sick every time.

"I seem to remember you telling me that you found those smells very sexy." Evan teased, smiling.

"That was when I was trying to get you in bed with me." Max retorted, playfully pushing Evan away.

"Well it looks like it worked."

"I guess so." Max replied drowsily, trying not to fall back asleep.

Evan saw that Max was still tired and knew that she wasn't going to get many more chances to sleep in. "Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll see you later, hmm?" he said, sweeping hair out of her face and then kissing her. "We'll go to the mainland this afternoon and watch the sun set."

"Mmkay." Max mumbled already half-asleep.

Evan smiled and walked out into the living room to gather up his painting supplies, easel, and canvas before heading out. Stepping out into the sun-filled sky Evan smiled and looked forwards to the relaxing day ahead.

Later in the day...

Max felt the wind start to sir and automatically put a hand on the papers so they wouldn't blow away. Not pausing in her reading she shifted arms and grabbed the red pen, uncapping it with her teeth, making a few notes on the paper. Turning to a new page she continued to read the essay and made more corrections. Five pages later she reached the end, wrote a few sentences and then a letter grade.

Refolding the paper, Max set it on the pile to her right. Then she glanced at the stack on her right, which was larger than the one on the left, and sighed while reaching for a fresh essay.

"I thought that this was a day off."

Max looked up and saw that standing next to her was Lydia. "It is." Max said, as her friend sat down across from her.

"Then why are you grading essays?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow at the stack of papers on the table.

"Because I want to get something done today." Max replied, putting her pen down. "Besides, I told the Athosian kids I'd have their papers graded before the end of the week. And _don't _tell me that you haven't done any work today because I know for a fact that you spent a few hours in your lab."

Lydia frowned, "It really sucks that you're married to the head of security."

"And it doesn't help that I ran into James on the way over." Max grinned as she started gathering up the papers and standing.

"He is _so_ dead." Lydia muttered. Knitting her eyebrows together she asked, "Leaving already? I was hoping we could catch up; we haven't seen each other in a while."

"Sorry, Evan's taking me to the mainland for the afternoon."

"I'm impressed; you trained him well."

Max smiled at the comment, "Yeah…I did. I'll see you later." She then headed inside to drop the papers back off in her office. Walking into the small room, Max set the pile and sighed at the mess her desk was in. "_Oh well,_" she thought to herself walking back out into the hallway. "_I'll clean it up later._" Tapping her headset she walked down the hallway while saying, "Evan you ready?"

Carson had just left when Max called him over the headset. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was a few minutes shy of three. Where had the time gone?

"I'm almost done, can I have another half-hour?" he asked. Evan didn't want to stop now, who knew when he'd get another chance?

Evan heard Max sigh then say, "_Fine, but you owe me a half-hour on the mainland then._"

"I love you." Evan said, smiling.

"_It better be one hell of painting._"

"It will." Evan then picked up his brush again and continued painting.

Max sighed and wondered what she was going to do for a half-hour. She didn't want to trek all the way back to her office and continue grading in there and by the time she went back to there, picked up her stuff, and then headed over to the cafeteria she'd have all of ten minutes to grade before leaving again.

Deciding to take a walk Max noticed how everyone was enjoying the day off; some where just relaxing or catching up on mundane things, things that normally they didn't have time to do. A trivial chat with a friend, reading the book that had been collecting dust, a nice walk along the balconies, or just lounging around. She passed Teyla who was talking with a friend and returned the smile Teyla gave her.

She was halfway down the hallway when she felt her back spasm. Stopping, she flinched and placed a hand on the offending spot hoping to massage away the pain. Next thing she knew she was on the ground, her ears ringing and searing pain coursing through her.

Then she felt nothing.


	2. Justify

A/N: see ch1 for disclaimers, review please.

Evan heard a distant rumble and felt the ground beneath him vibrate slightly. His paintbrush stopping halfway to the canvas, he wondered what was going on. Then he heard alarms sounding and knew that something bad had happened. Dropping his palette and brush he ran to the nearest transporter only to find that it wasn't working. Inwardly cursing, Evan turned around and sprinted towards the nearest set of stairs.

Hours later Evan trudged through the hallway dirty, tired, and sad. Needless to say the day hadn't turned out the way he'd expected. Instead of being on the beach with Max watching the sun set he was covered in grime, sticky with blood, and Carson was gone.

"_So much for relaxing._" He thought ruefully entering their quarters. "Max?" Evan called out as he turned on the lights half-way; not wanting to disturb her if she was sleeping even though he knew it was unlikely given what had happened. Walking into their bedroom he saw that the bed was still made and the shower quiet.

Finding that odd, he retraced his steps back outside wondering where she could be. Tapping his headset he said, "Max you there?"

There was no response.

Evan tried again but still didn't get any answer. After a moment of thinking he tried someone else who might know where Max was. " Lydia you still up?"

There was a pause and Evan opened his mouth to ask again when he heard, "_Yeah I'm still up._" He could tell that she'd been crying; hell, there most likely wasn't anyone in the city who had dry eyes at the moment.

"You know where Max is?"

"_No, I haven't seen her in a while._"

"You have any idea where she might be?" Evan knew that Max liked to be alone for a bit whenever something was bothering her and now he thought that she was on a balcony somewhere in the city.

"_Why?_"

"She's not in our room and I haven't seen her in a while."

"_You check her office? Maybe she's holed up in there trying to bury herself with paperwork._"

"Maybe." Evan replied even though he knew it was long-shot. But that was better than nothing. "I'll check there, thanks."

"_No problem._"

As Evan walked down the hallway he couldn't help but think that if Max was there that she would've contacted him by now. Reaching her office, he opened the door using his security override code and stepped inside activating the lights. As they turned on he saw that it was empty save for the chair and desk filled with papers, folders, and a computer.

Staring at the empty room, Evan started to get the feeling that something was wrong. Walking back into the hallway, a sudden realization stopped him in the middle of his tracks.

She could be in the infirmary.

It made sense; he had last talked to her about a half-hour before the first explosion and it had sounded like she was in a hallway, but at the same time the background noise hadn't sounded that loud. Then again there was always a chance...

Evan shook his head to stop himself from completing the thought. He could be over thinking things; she could be too busy with something (what that was he had no idea) to get back to him or she was on a balcony and just wanted to be alone, turning off her headset.

A voice on his headset broke him out of his thoughts, "_Major Lorne?_"

It was Doctor Pierce.

"Yes?" Evan responded, a cold feeling settling in his gut. There could be two reasons Kevin was calling him and both of them weren't good. Three actually, but with the third option Kevin didn't even enter the equation.

"_I need you to come to the infirmary right away._"

His brain was yelling at him not to ask why, that he already knew the reason, but he did it anyways. "Can I ask why?"

There was a pause and that only increased Evan's worries. "_I'd rather tell you in person._"

"I'm on my way." Evan said, sprinting down the hallway. With each step the worry increased and he couldn't help but damn the Ancients and their technology; so far it'd brought nothing but pain, suffering, and heartbreak to everyone on the Expedition.


	3. Made of glass

A/N: see ch1 for all disclaimers and please review. (I know you're reading it)

It took him half the time it normally would to reach the infirmary and as he slowed down before entering through the doors Evan wondered how bad things were going to be.

His heart pounding Evan calmly walked in and paused, gazing around the infirmary. It was full with every available space taken up by a bed or cot.

And one of those beds held Max.

"Major?"

At hearing his name Evan turned around and saw Doctor Pierce. Looking at the man, he asked the question with his eyes.

"This way." Kevin said, motioning with his finger and moving forwards. As they walked past the beds, Kevin couldn't help but wonder who'd take over the infirmary now that Carson was gone. He hoped that it would be someone from the Expedition but knew that the IOA would demand someone new.

He stopped halfway down and turned to the left, picking up a chart at the end of the bed. "She's in this one." Kevin replied, stating the obvious.

Evan looked and did a double take. She was deathly still, pale from blood loss and her right arm was in a cast. "How bad?" he managed to get out.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but we were able to patch everything up before-" Kevin cut off, his voice hitching. "She'll make it." He replied after clearing his throat.

"And what about…" Evan asked, tearing his eyes away from Max's still body to look at Pierce. He couldn't even finish the sentence, afraid that if he did then he'd jinx it. As a practical man Evan knew that it wouldn't happen, that the outcome would be the same no matter if he did or didn't; but at the moment he clung to that shred of superstition.

Kevin shifted slightly, knowing what the Major was asking and not wanting to answer it. But he had to, to let him know the risk. "First of all, I want to tell you that in all the confusion there wasn't time to find out the name of everyone we worked on. Since she's only three months along and not showing that much we didn't know until I recognized her. And given her wounds we had to put her under instead of giving her a local."

"What does that have to do with it?" Lorne asked, confused but knowing that whatever it meant it wasn't good.

"There's the chance that she'll miscarry or there'll be a premature birth. There are more risks but those are the ones you should be worried about the most. We didn't realize who Maxine was until she had been under for a while."

Evan nodded numbly, letting everything sink in. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse they did. "Can I stay for a few?" Evan asked, his voice oddly calm given what he had just learned.

Kevin nodded, knowing that the Major needed time to process every thing. "I'll be over there if you need anything."

Evan just nodded again, eerily quite. He continued to stand at the foot of the bed even after Kevin walked away. Looking at Max he couldn't help but feel guilty; if he hadn't asked for that extra half-hour then none of this would be happening. But no, he had to think of himself and now…

With one last look at Max, he turned around and walked out of the infirmary knowing that there was nothing he could do except wait and hope.

Heading back to their quarters, Evan took off his clothes and showered; wishing that all the blood on his hands came off that easy. After drying off and getting ready for sleep, Evan found that he couldn't bring himself to sleep in their bed; it just felt too big and empty without Max there with him.

So he pulled on a pair of BDU pants and a black t-shirt along with a pair of boots and headed back to the infirmary. Walking in he was greeted with a flurry of activity and, naturally, wondered what was going on. Then he saw them roll out a bed and caught a look of who it was.

Max.

Feeling like someone just sucker-punched him, Evan stopped mid-step and tried to understand what was going on. "What's going on?" he asked, stepping to the side and they neared.

"She'd bleeding internally." Kevin replied as they passed him.

Evan had a hard time understanding that. He had been gone ten minutes, twenty at most; how could things spiral out of control that quickly? "I thought you said that she'd be alright."

"And she will; it's just that I must have missed a few the first time." Kevin could see the mix of worry and anger in Lorne's eyes and rushed to reassure him. "We know what we're dealing with this time and everything's going to go fine."

"But what about the baby?"

Kevin stopped walking and looked Evan in the eyes. "I won't lie to you; going under again will increase the risk. But now that we know about her condition we can carefully administer the anesthetic which lowers the risk, but only slightly."

Evan didn't know if he should be relieved or not. It seemed like a double-edged sword to him; don't and Max most likely dies, do and the chance of a miscarriage increases. But even if that did happen, they could try again; something that wouldn't happen if Max died.

Nodding his head Evan said, "Thanks for telling it straight."

"You needed to know." Kevin replied, slightly shrugging his shoulders. Glancing at his watch he said, "It's late and it'll most likely take a bit, I want to make sure that we don't have to go in again. Why don't get some sleep? I'll call you when it's done."

"Uh…sure." Evan replied as Kevin started down the hallway. Looking at his own watch he was startled to see that it was already ten at night; almost seven hours passing since this nightmare began. Where had the time gone?

Walking into their quarters, Evan noticed how it suddenly seemed that much larger and quieter without Max there. She always had some kind of music playing, telling Evan that she didn't like silence. Making his way into the empty room that was going to be the nursery, Evan stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded.

Until today he had been looking forwards to the day when it was all decorated and there was the newest addition to the Lorne family sleeping in there. Now…he wasn't sure that it was going to happen.

He hated not being able to do anything; he was a man of action, that's why he had joined the Air Force. But here he was waiting for God know how long for everything to (hopefully) turn out all right.

Moving away from the door, he walked into their room and sat on the edge of the bed, hanging his head while letting the emotions of the day wash over him. They hadn't even had their 6 month anniversary; having gotten married after the Ancients returned and now it looked like it was over before it began.

Evan shook his head at the thought. What the hell was he thinking?

Everything was going to be fine.

Laying down in just boxers and his t-shirt, he told himself to stop being so gloomy and that everything would work itself out. Closing his eyes he tried to fight off sleep, waiting for Pierce to call him but soon his eyes closed for the last time and Evan fell fast asleep.


	4. One Small Step

A/N: see ch1 for all disclaimers and please review. (please? with sugar and pretty sprinkles on it?)

"_-rne._"

Evan was pulled from a dreamless sleep by his earpiece. "Hmm?" he mumbled, still half-asleep.

"_Doctor Pierce wants to see you in the infirmary._"

At hearing Kevin's name Evan bolted out of bed and grabbed the nearest clothes while saying, "I'm there." Pausing only to quickly put on his pants, he exited into the hallway barefoot and ran towards the infirmary.

His feet slapping the cold metal floor Evan rounded the last corner and sprinted down the straight away towards the infirmary doors. Skidding to a stop inside, he saw that Pierce was waiting for him.

"Is she all right?" Evan asked breathless.

Kevin nodded, "For the moment."

He didn't like the answer, even though it meant that things had gone well the second time around. There seemed to be more to it and Evan was almost afraid to find out, but he had to know. "What else?"

"She's lost a lot of blood-"

"Yeah I know, you already told me." Lorne said, cutting Pierce off and wanting something more than what he already knew.

"That was before we had to go in a second time." Kevin held up a hand to silence Lorne so he could finish. "Everything went fine, but she went into shock from losing that much blood and our blood bank's almost tapped out because of yesterday-"

"Is she going to be fine?" Evan interrupted. He didn't want the explanations, he just wanted to know if Max was going to be fine or not.

"Depends on the next few hours, but she was in good health before this and I'm sure that she'll pull through."

Evan ran a hand through his hair, not sure if he should be worried or relieved. "Can I see Max?"

Kevin shook his head, "Not at the moment; she's still out. Why don't you come back in a few hours when she's up?"

Evan knew that it was an order phrased as a question and, as much as he didn't want to leave, he knew that he'd better. Then he wouldn't have to think about how Carson would never be in his office again, be there when someone was hurt, or be there if…_when_ Max delivered. Nodding, Evan turned around and made his way out of the infirmary.

To keyed up to go back to sleep, after going back and pulling on some boots, Evan glanced at his watch and saw that it was midnight. Making his way towards the cafeteria he somehow knew that someone would've made sure the coffee was kept fresh. Walking in, Lorne saw that he was in luck; a fresh pot had just finished brewing. Pouring himself a cup, he made his way towards a table and sat down.

"So is the table more comfortable than your bed?"

Evan sat up and ran a hand over his face, realizing that he had fallen asleep. Looking at Lydia, who was sitting across from his with an amused look on her face, he replied, "Actually it is; less lumpy than a bed."

"Uhuh." Lydia looked unconvinced. "Can I ask why you decided to bunk down in the cafeteria? Get into a fight with Max?"

Lorne shook his head, "No, I'm waiting for her wake up. She's in the infirmary."

"Oh." Lydia felt horrible for asking; she had a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time and she could see that she had done it just now. "I'm sorry," she stammered out. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be." Evan said, taking sip from his cup of coffee and grimacing at the taste; it had gone cold. "Pierce says she'll be fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Lorne noticed a streak of soot across her face and wondered if she had been helping Rodney and the others with damage assessment. "Everything going ok?"

Lydia shrugged, "I guess, there's still a lot to do and…not enough people to help."

Evan smiled at the comment. "Business as usual then?"

"Yeah I guess so."

He stood and said, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…I'll stop by if I get a free moment."

"Max'd like that." Evan then strode out of the cafeteria, no destination in mind. Glancing out a window he saw that the view in front of him, the towers with its lights gleaming against the pitch black of the sky, would make a great painting. Stopping, he realized that in all the hustle and bustle of the day he'd never gone back for his painting supplies, although he could understand why. It had just simply slipped his mind in the fact that he had other things, more important things, to worry about.

"_Well, now is as good a time as any._" He thought to himself, changing direction and heading towards the other side of the city. Once he arrived there he made his way towards the balcony and stood in front of the glass. Staring at the easel and canvas he remembered that if he had never of asked for that extra half-hour then Max wouldn't be in the infirmary at the moment.

Had he not asked for that time, they would've been on their way to the mainland to enjoy the end of a nice relaxing day. Granted they might of had to return, but Evan couldn't let go of the fact that Max being injured was all his fault.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but eventually he realized that the sky was beginning to lighten. Sighing, Lorne turned away from the view and made his way towards the stairs.

He couldn't take it down, not now.


	5. Shine On

A/N: see ch1 for all disclaimers and please review. (you know you want to)

Evan walked through the sliding doors of the infirmary, realizing that this was the first time in over six hours that he hadn't run through them, and looked around for Kevin. He had radioed a few minutes ago to let Lorne know that Max was awake and if he wanted to see her.

"She's at the end of the row on the left." a nurse said, walking past Evan and smiling as she did.

"Uh…thanks." Rounding the cloth partition, Evan made his way to the side of the bed. "Hey."

Max gave Evan a sleepy smile, "Hey yourself."

"How you feeling?"

"Groggy. What happened?"

Evan had no idea how much she remembered, if she remember anything at all, since the first explosion had happened so suddenly. Taking her un-injured hand he held it in his, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Max stared at Evan and noticed that something was different about him, like he had aged overnight. "I dunno…we were going to go to the mainland but you wanted an extra half-hour to finish you painting. I decided to take a walk, and then next thing I know I'm waking up here. What happened?"

Evan wasn't sure how to tell her, not knowing how she'd handle it. "Max…there was an explosion yesterday, two of them actually. You were near the first one when it happened and…you took a lot of shrapnel…Pierce had to go in twice to stop the bleeding."

Max's eyes went wide as Evan explained everything. "Oh god, Evan," she gasped. "the baby. Is it…"

Evan swallowed thickly, knowing that she had to be told. "We don't know. Pierce-"

"No…" Max's eyes filling with tears.

"Max listen to me." Evan placed his hand on top of hers and looked her in the eyes. "There's no way of telling yet, but Pierce doesn't think so this early."

"But there's a chance-"

"Yes there is, but I know one thing; we can always have more." He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "And I know that I will love you no matter if we have ten or none at all."

"Ten?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

Evan smiled and lightly kissed her on the lips. "I'm just glad you're ok." He whispered into her ear.

"Me too. Although I might have to talk to Doctor Beckett about contraceptives if you want ten kids 'cause there's no way that's going to happen."

Evan closed his eyes at the mention of Carson; that wound was still too fresh. But he didn't tell Max about what happened to Beckett…he'd wait until later for that. Right now he just wanted to be near Max and not think about what had gone wrong. He heard a throat clearing and looked to see that it was Pierce.

Kevin stepped past the partition and said, "I hate to break you two up but Max needs her rest if she wants to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Can't he stay?" Max asked, not wanting to be alone quite yet. "Please?"

"I'd love to, but I can't; I need to talk to Colonel Sheppard about…the, uh, arrangements for, uh, clean up." Evan gave Max's hand a squeeze before letting go. "I'll stop by later."

"'K." Max replied as Evan walked past the divider.

As he walked down the hallway Evan couldn't help but feel relieved; Max was going to be fine and it was a new day. Catching a glimpse of the rising sun, he couldn't help but think how even though everyone here had to deal with the aftermath of yesterday they were getting a fresh start and all they could do was move forwards.

Making his way to the other side of the city, Evan walked out onto the balcony and again stared at his painting. The paint had long since dried on the canvas as well as on the palette and he stepped closer to it, looking at it as he did.

After a moment's hesitation Evan gathered everything up and headed back inside.


	6. A dream about you

A/N: thanks and cookies to Reefgirl and Elflinn for reviewing. disclaimers in ch1.

"This is ridiculous."

"_I_ think that it's romantic." Evan replied, raising his eyebrows at Max and smiling. "Besides, you didn't want a wheelchair."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to carry me." Max protested while silently glad he was, although she wouldn't admit it to his face.

"Then how did you expect to get back to our place? Pierce doesn't want you walking for at least a few more days. But if you want to walk, then I'll let you off here." Evan said, pretending to drop Max. She yelped and grabbed onto his neck while he laughed, getting a kick out her reaction.

Max playfully cuffed the back of Evan's head, "Funny."

"Glad you think so." Evan replied as he rounded a corner. It was early evening and he had just left the infirmary with Max to take her back to their room. She was finally well enough to leave and he was glad that things were slowly getting back to normal. "Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"Ooo, a surprise. Is it that you managed to keep everything clean?" Max teased, smiling. "Or does it look like a hurricane swept through there?"

"Hey, I'm not that messy."

"Yes you are. I just hope that I can actually see the floor under all your clothes."

"You can, but that's not the surprise." Evan said opening their door and stepping through. "Now close your eyes, and no peeking." Max sighed but did as Evan told her. Once he was sure she wasn't looking, Evan headed for the nursery. Stopping at the door he gently set Max down. "Surprise."

Max opened her eyes and gasped, "When-how-"

"When I was on Earth, after…" He trailed off, knowing that Max understood the rest of the sentence. Clearing his throat Lorne continued, "I saw Ma before leaving and she gave this to me, told me that I should have it now. I almost had to bribe Caldwell to let me take it on the Daedalus."

Slowly walking towards the hardwood rocker she caressed a glossy arm and sat down in it. Looking at him, Max smiled and said, "It's wonderful. But are you sure we should start decorating?" Ever since Evan's first visit she had refused to talk about the baby, or how they should decorate the room. She didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them dashed.

"Yes we should." Evan said, moving towards the rocker and kneeling so he was eye-level with Max. "Before we know it we'll be using it. Besides," he smiled and took Max's hand. "Kali was done using it and Ma said that it was my turn to get plenty of use out of it."

"God, Evan I'm scared." Max whispered, a tear slowly falling down her face.

"Me too, but we just have to wait and have a little faith." Evan replied as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Why don't we get you settled in? Then I can start waiting on you hand and foot."

Max smiled through the tears and wiped the last of them away. "I thought you already did that." She said as he picked her up again.

"But now I have a better excuse to."

Later that evening…

Evan stared at the ceiling and sighed, waiting for sleep to come. Next to him, Max was fast asleep with a hand over her stomach. Sighing, he gently placed a hand on top of her own and wished that he could let go of the guilt he was feeling for all of this.

Max woke up as she felt Evan place a hand on hers. "'S wrong?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Nothing, just can't sleep." Evan replied, turning over to face her. They lay in silence until he spoke up again. "I'm sorry, Max." he apologized, gently stroking his thumb over her hand.

"'bout what?" she murmured, half-asleep.

"For wanting more time to finish my painting." Evan paused, taking a steadying breath. "If I hadn't…it's my fault that you got hurt." Moving closer to her he continued, "I was going crazy knowing that I caused this."

Max opened her eyes and looked at Evan. "It's not your fault that this happened-"

"Yes it is."

"Stop. It would've happened anyways even if you hadn't asked for extra time."

"No it wouldn't. We should've been on a Jumper headed towards the mainland but-"

"It would have happened earlier, there's no way we could've avoided it Evan." Max sighed and gave him a 'what am I going to do with you' look. "But would it make you feel better if I forgive you?"

Evan nodded and Max smiled, "Then I do." She squeezed his hand and said, "It's still going up in the nursery right?"

"If you want it to."

"Sure." Max replied absentmindedly, her mind on other things. They lay together in silence for a few minutes until she spoke up, "Can you do something for me?"

"If it's legal." Evan replied, smiling.

Max smiled and laughed softly. "Will you stop feeling guilty if I stop worrying that something'll happen to the baby?"

"I think I can do that." Evan said after a moments hesitation and knowing that given enough time he could.

"Good." Max said, closing her eyes again and curling up next to Evan. "Now go to sleep."

"But there's one more thing I want to ask you."

"What?"

"Why can't we have ten kids? I want a big family like my parents." Evan grinned; he didn't want to let that one go without saying something.

Max lifted her head up and looked at Evan before saying, "Go to sleep."

"I love you too."


End file.
